Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma
by Paramythi
Summary: En Rusia, Zelda estudia segundo de Bachillerato. Con diecinueve años, piensa que nada en su vida ya puede canviar. Pero eso se verá afectado cuando llegue un enigmático chico rubio con muy buenas notas y muchos secretos ocultos.
1. Belleza en la mirada

Esta historia se me ocurrió en una hora de sociales y me dije: "¡voy a colgarla en algún lado!"

Y aquí estamos XD. Siento las faltas de ortografía, he mirado el corrector, pero por si acaso, yo aviso.

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

PD: Es el primer fanfic que cuelgo ;)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 1<strong>**: Desventuras y penas, a nadie le importan las ajenas.**

Zelda bajó a zancadas las anchas y viejas escaleras del primer piso, esperando llegar rápidamente al gimnasio.

Para ser el primer día en segundo de bachillerato, no llegaba muy puntual.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras recordaba las clases en primero, las recordaba difíciles, e imaginaba cuan difícil debería ser su segundo curso como estudiante.

Al llegar al fin de las escaleras, se detuvo un corto periodo de tiempo para recuperar aliento y volver a correr de nuevo por el corto pasillo. Se detuvo una vez hubo divisado la puerta de la entrada del gimnasio.

- Profesor ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí.

- Gracias, señor.

- Bien, como verán, soy nuevo. Me llamo Sheik, pero llámenme señor, y hoy para empezar, darán diez vueltas al campo de fútbol.

- Si, señor… - dijo la clase al unísono.

Si, realmente empezaba bien segundo curso. Aunque presentía que algo no sería como todos los años.

* * *

><p>Nuevo día en nuevo instituto ¿De que le sonaba eso?<p>

Seguía por los anchos pasillos al director, un hombre anciano, algo obeso seguramente por la edad.

Iba detrás de él, tratando de no ponerle mucha importancia a todas las miradas que se posaban sobre el chico nuevo.

-Mira, Link – dijo el director – esta es tu clase, de hoy en adelante, preséntate aquí a las ocho. Y que sepas que no toleramos retrasos importantes.

Link siguió caminando hacia la clase, haciendo pensar al director Rauru que quizás no lo hubiera entendido.

Al entrar, los alumnos repartidos en grupitos contemplaban a Link, pecaminosos. Se notaba que no toleraban a los nuevos. Consciente de la miradas fijas en el, caminó hasta el fondo de el aula, tomando asiento de la más alejada mesa que pudo divisar.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, se le acercó una chica guapa, con un extraño pelo liso y verde, del mismo color que los ojos.

- Hola – saludó la chica – me llamo Saria ¿Y tu?

Link no se hubo molestado siquiera en mirarla, y mucho menos a prestarle la atención necesaria como para acordarse de su nombre.

- Que, Saria ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos? – preguntó amistoso un chico de estatura media, moreno.

- Si, bueno, parece que no soy lo suficientemente buena para que me haga caso.

- ¿Te ha molestado?

- Más bien no, la frase sería "ni se ha molestado".

- ¡Bien, chicos! ¡Siéntense ya o tendré que poner algunos avisos familiares! – dijo el profesor. Era moreno, calvo y rechoncho, de un metro cincuenta – ¡Bien! Me llamo Darunia y como ya habrán visto, en nuestra clase hay un nuevo alumno hoy, pasó las calificaciones con sobresalientes. A ver, chico ¿Quieres presentarte? – Al ver que el aludido no contestaba dijo - ¿Me has oído, chico?

Link asintió suavemente con la cabeza, demasiado concentrado en lo que veía por la ventana.

Parecía una clase mayor que la suya, cansados y corriendo alrededor de la pista de fútbol. De todas las personas que corrían, una llamó en particular su atención. Era muy guapa con su pelo rubio y recogido en una coleta y dos mechones sueltos. Con sus ojos azules y penetrantes, que amenazaban en atrapar a alguien con una simple mirada.

Mientras la observaba correr, sentía algo revolotear en su estomago, causándole una incomodidad agradable. Se sentía como si mariposas golpearan las paredes del abdomen.

- ¿Hay algo más interesante que mi atención, señor…? – Antes de responder por su nombre, buscó en las listas de alumnos - ¿…Link?

Link apartó la mirada de la ventana y se concentró en las palabras de su nuevo profesor, intentando apartar aquel bello rostro de todos los rincones de su mente.

¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

><p>- ¡Estoy muerta! – Gritó Zelda, sentándose en un asiento del vestuario femenino.<p>

- Bueno, talvez si no te hubieras parado, no te hubiera tocado correr diez vueltas más – respondió una chica poco más alta que ella, morena, mientras subían las escaleras.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, Midna… pero te voy a pedir que te vayas a la mierda.

- ¡Oh! ¡La amigable Zelda se ha enojado! Apocalipsis…

- Cállate, pelirroja – respondió Midna – O Zelda te hará daño… ¡Se enojó!

- ¡Midna! ¡Malon! ¡Ya basta! Haced algo útil y acompañadme a la taquilla a buscar mis libros de matemáticas.

Mientras caminaba por los extensos pasillos, decorados con pintura blanca, puertas y columnas azules, recordaba el motivo de su suspensión. El chico que se veía por una de las ventanas de una de las aulas de cuarto de ESO. Lo miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad, se le detuvo el tiempo. Observó sus finas facciones, su cabello rubio alborotado que se movía con el poco viento que entraba por la ventana. Lo que más la embelesó y, a la vez, la disgustó más fueron sus ojos, azules y claros como un cielo despejado de nubes, pero a la vez tormentosos. En esos ojos que, a la vez que hermosos, le parecían insensibles y fríos. Impasibles.

- Mejor que nos demos prisa. El profesor Darunia no esperará por nosotras – dijo Malon – después, a la hora del recreo, me acompañáis a ver a mi padre ¿Vale?

- Si no queda otra… - mencionó Midna. A veces, su amiga podía ser un poco desagradable, pero seguía siendo su amiga de la infancia.

Al entrar en clase, Zelda se saludó con sus amigos y se amistó con los nuevos. Esa chica, Ruto, era bastante energética.

Zelda siempre fue una chica a la que le gustaba socializar con gente nueva, fueran como fueren. Y aunque estaba en clase haciendo nuevas amistades no podía dejar de pensar en el nuevo.

Entró el profesor Darunia, probablemente el más estricto profesor de toda la ciudad, para dar la primera clase de clasificación.

- Hola, alumnos. Como ya seguramente saben, seré su profesor y tutor este año. Y que sepan…

- ¡Que no admito ni impresentables ni tardones! – respondió toda la clase._ "Parece una clase de militares"_, pensó Zelda, un poco divertida.

- Exactamente. Ahora os enseñaré mi forma de evaluar las notas de todos y cada uno de ustedes.

* * *

><p>Al acabar las tres primeras interminables horas en las que los profesores explicaban sus anotaciones y compromisos, tocaba la hora de descanso.<p>

Link salió por la puerta el último, aún pensando en lo que estaba cavilando cuando los profesores explicaban. _"En la chica"_, pensó, pero no estaba seguro de porque exactamente. ¿Tan difícil era quitarse de la cabeza la cara de aquella chica? Era una como cualquier otra… ¿O no? Mil preguntas rondaban su cabeza cuando por fin le dio la primera oleada de brisa fresca en todo el día. Siempre le hubo agradado sentir la brisa fresca entre los mechones rubios que caían por su frente. Pero no se podía permitir demostrarlo públicamente.

Decidió que la mejor idea era dejarlo pasar y continuar con su vida, aunque le faltaban razones para intentarlo. Eran algo escasas, incluso creía que podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

Fue directo a unas solitarias escaleras con sombra que estaban justo en casi la otra punta del gran patio. Se sentó y entre un escalón y otro se hizo un ovillo, esperando para entrar de nuevo en el aula y deseando que nadie se le acercara.

* * *

><p>- ¡Al fin libertad! – Exclamó Midna.<p>

- Vale, ¿Queréis comprar algo en la cantina o ya vamos directamente?

- Me compro un bocadillo y ahora vamos.

Terminaron la conversación ahí y fueron a comprar a la cantina. Una vez con las manos ocupadas, fueron a buscar al padre de Malon, el jardinero del recinto. Lo encontraron podando con unas tijeras enormes un gran arbusto en un lugar bastante alejado de la puerta de salida al patio.

- Hola, papá – Saludó Malon - ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Hola, hija! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a traerte esto. – Sacó un papel y se lo dio a su padre. – Mamá quería que te lo diera.

- Gracias. No lo encontraba esta mañana.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Zelda mientras se alejaban a su lugar favorito.

- La lista de la compra – Respondió Midna entre risas bajas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Cuestionó Malon.

- Obvio.

Zelda pensó que, en cierto modo, si era obvio conociendo al padre de Malon. Talon era un buen hombre, algo despistado algunas veces, pero era un buen hombre. Era amable como nadie y, por qué no decirlo, muy divertido.

Cuando ya divisaron el lugar donde se sentaban desde que comenzaron a ir a ese lugar a estudiar, su lugar, las escaleras en plena sombra, se asombraron al ver a un muchacho con tejanos negros, camisa de botones gris y unas botas del mismo color encogido, con la cabeza entre las piernas y abrazándose a si mismo. No le veían la cara, pero sabían que era nuevo. Zelda sintió de nuevo aquella sensación extraña al ver al muchacho hecho un ovillo en su lugar más frecuentado del patio. Un aura fría e inerte se cernía sobre el muchacho.

- No es por nada - Dijo Malon – Pero a mí este chico me da escalofríos.

- Tranquila - Respondió Midna, mirando al chico fríamente – Ya lo echo yo.

- Mejor no… - Susurró Zelda – Quedaos aquí ¿Vale?

Sin dejar que dieran una respuesta, se acercó al chico un poco incómoda. El aura de frialdad se iba haciendo más intensa conforme iba acercándose.

Al estar justo en frente del muchacho, decidió que sería ese un buen momento para saludar al posible nuevo estudiante.

- Hola – Dijo Zelda, suave y cariñosamente.

* * *

><p>Mientras estaba abrazándose a si mismo, encontrándose con el calor que nadie salvo una persona le brindaba, escucho un cariñoso y tímido "hola".<p>

Levantó la cabeza para ver a la chica que vio corriendo por el patio sonriéndole. Si antes creía que era guapa, ese calificativo ya no era suficiente. Ella era realmente hermosa, con su falda corta de color azul celeste, la cual dejaba muy poco para la imaginación y una camiseta de tirantes blanca un poco ajustada y unos zapatos sencillos, unas manoletillas azules. Su corazón latía deprisa pero, como siempre, disimuló cualquier atisbo de sentimiento por parte suya con un aura de indiferencia. Prefirió suspirar y bajar de nuevo la cabeza para encerrarse en su mundo que decir "hola" también.

- Hola – Repitió la chica, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. - ¿Hola…?

Link abrió de golpe los ojos, sin creerse que la chica fuera tan obstinada. La mayoría de la gente, cada vez que le saludaban y él pasaba olímpicamente de ellos, se iban con una mueca de desprecio hacia él, lo que no le desagradaba. ¿Por qué ella no se iba? Lo único que quería era que le dejaran solo. Pensó que si la seguía ignorando simplemente se marcharía, como todo el mundo hacía.

Todo el mundo era igual, Link pensaba que si conocías a una persona las conocías a todas. Y era una regla que se había cumplido hasta ese momento.

"_Esta chica no será diferente", _le decía la voz de a experiencia.

"_Confía en ella",_ oyó un susurro de su calado corazón.

* * *

><p>- ¿Hola…? – Repitió Zelda.<p>

Ya era la tercera vez que le saludaba y se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, algo realmente complicado por su actitud templada y tranquila. ¿Por qué este chico la sacaba tanto de sus casillas simplemente sin hacer nada? Todos los del sexo masculino eran iguales. Sabía a ciencia cierta que solo querían una cosa cuando la veían y él no sería diferente, no sabía el por qué de su comportamiento. Frunció el ceño ante esa situación – el muchacho la había mirado, pero no pareció sentir nada.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que si conocías a un hombre los conocías a todos. Era una regla que se había cumplido hasta ese momento.

"_Él no será diferente",_ hablaba la voz de la experiencia.

"_Confía en él",_ le susurraba su dolido corazón.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Si es así... ¡dejen sus reviews! (y si no os ha gustado también XD)<p> 


	2. Preguntas obvias

Hola de nuevo, amigos. Vengo aquí con un capítulo nuevo. ¡A ver si os gusta XD!

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 1…<strong>_

_Todo el mundo era igual, Link pensaba que si conocías a una persona las conocías a todas. Y era una regla que se había cumplido hasta ese momento._

"_Esta chica no será diferente", le decía la voz de a experiencia._

"_Confía en ella", oyó un susurro de su calado corazón._

* * *

><p><em>Sabía a ciencia cierta que si conocías a un hombre los conocías a todos. Era una regla que se había cumplido hasta ese momento.<em>

"_Él no será diferente", hablaba la voz de la experiencia._

"_Confía en él", le susurraba su dolido corazón._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 2<strong>**: Blanco es y gallina lo pone.**

Suspirando, volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia la chica y, aun con el aura impasible, susurró.

- Hola… - Dijo cabizbajo con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Wow! ¡Pero si no estás mudo! Y yo pensaba que tenías gato.

Lo sabía. Solo por responder el saludo ya se estaba riendo de él.

Se levantó rápidamente para irse a otro lugar donde no se rieran de él, pero antes de que dejara el pie en el suelo, la chica lo cogió del antebrazo. Diosas, como odiaba que lo tocaran, pero no se soltó del anclaje de la muchacha.

- Mira. Perdona, ¿vale? No quería ofenderte, no te enfades.

Y ahora le pedía perdón.

En la antigüedad, solo una persona le pedía perdón por algo y era la única persona que lo defraudó nunca. La miró a los ojos y no vio rastro de burla en ellos, sino que, para asombro, vio sinceridad. Así que, en contra de su mente, se sentó de nuevo en el lugar y con la misma pose que tenía antes.

* * *

><p>Zelda soltó al muchacho del brazo y observó como se envolvía de nuevo en el suelo de la escalera. Antes de que se sentara, en aquel momento en que la miró a los ojos, no todo era aquella capa de insensibilidad, también divisó un atisbo de confusión.<p>

- Lo siento – Repitió una vez el chico se hubo sentado. - ¿Tienes frío?

El chico negó una sola vez con la cabeza, lentamente. En el fondo, Zelda le tenía un poco de pena, pero prefirió no decirlo para no dañar su orgullo masculino. A pesar de que había dicho un montón de barbaridades delante de los hombres más que nada para hacer daño. Barbaridades que en verdad sentía.

Era realmente raro lo que este chico le hacía sentir, no lo sintió ni cuando estuvo con Ganon.

- Si no tienes frío, ¿Por qué te haces un ovillo? – Al ver que el chico no respondía agregó – Tampoco es por ser cotilla ni nada. Siento haberte molestado.

* * *

><p>- Tampoco es por ser cotilla ni nada. Siento haberte molestado.<p>

Cuando la chica se estaba yendo, Link alzó la cabeza y la miró alejase con incertidumbre. Se preguntaba por qué le interesaba tanto lo que le pasara a él.

Cuando ya se hubo alejado bastante, la muchacha comenzó a hablar con dos chicas más no tan hermosas como ella. Una de las chicas lo miró amenazante, con la frase escondida de _"me las pagarás"_. Conocía bien esa mirada. Casi todo el mundo se la había hecho alguna vez.

Entonces supo que había ocupado el lugar de las muchachas. No era que le importara el lugar donde se sentaba, pero no le parecía agradable que ocupara tu espacio un extraño. Lo sabía bien.

Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, prefirió levantarse para dejar que ellas ocuparan aquel tranquilo sitio en las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Zelda, en el momento en el que el muchacho que se levantó para irse, se sintió un poco culpable.<p>

El muchacho caminaba cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos y cojeaba un poco, pero nada que pudieras notar si no te fijabas bien. Se preguntó por qué cojeaba e inconscientemente confiaba en que el muchacho se lo dijera alguna vez. En el momento en que se volvió a mirarle, se fijó en su estatura. Si ella bien podía medir uno setenta y tres, lo cual era bastante alto para una mujer de su edad - aunque con diecinueve años tampoco es que fuera a crecer mucho más –, el chico debía medir unos ciento sesenta y seis o sesenta y siete centímetros. Pero el chico debería tener unos quince años, todavía podía pegar un estirón y sobre pasarla. Tenía unos hombros anchos y parecía bastante fuerte para su edad.

"_Seguramente se meterá en muchas peleas callejeras…"_, pensó.

La voz de Malon la sacó de sus pensamientos para devolverla a la realidad.

- Tierra llamando a Zelda, - Dijo agitando la mano por delante de su cara - ¿Qué miras con tanto empeño?

- Creo que estaba mirando al usurpador… - Le susurró Midna, señalando al muchacho.

- ¿Yo? ¿Usurpador? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Malon y Midna se observaron con una mirada cómplice y cuando se volvieron hacia Zelda, esta supo que no tramaban nada bueno con esas sonrisas que tan mal le sentaban. Sabía que en la mente de sus amigas ya se estaba creando un plan para algo que ignoraba.

- Ahora en serio, Zelda – Le dijo Midna, agriamente - ¿Te gusta ese chico?

- No – Respondió secamente Zelda – Nunca. No de nuevo.

Antes de que su amiga respondiera a una respuesta que bien podía ser mentira tocó el timbre que indicaba el principio de las clases.

- Resiste… - Susurró Zelda.

* * *

><p>Subiendo las escaleras, Link pudo volver a ver la chica de pelo verde. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Decidió seguir subiendo las escaleras y cuando ya estaba entrando en el pasillo de cuarto, alguien lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo y tirándolo al suelo. Era el moreno que iba con la chica peliverde.<p>

Con mirada amenazante, el chico moreno lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró a sus fríos ojos azules.

- Como vuelvas a pasar de Saria como lo has hecho antes…

- ¡Mido! ¡Basta! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - La chica lo apartó de un empujón y miró a Link con cara avergonzada – Siento su comportamiento. Es algo violento, pero es buen chico.

Miró a la chica con ojos insensibles, se levantó, se puso la camisa en su sitio y se fue a su clase.

Link sabía que alguien trataría de agredirlo tarde o temprano.

Entró en clase y se sentó en su pupitre. De repente le vino a la cabeza la chica esa y se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre. Nunca antes se hubo preocupado por el nombre de nadie.

* * *

><p>Ese tal profesor Kafieri era algo aburrido. Tenía una voz demasiado calmada y lenta para seguir la clase con atención y entusiasmo.<p>

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y miró por la ventana. Tal y como estaba el cielo del horizonte, se podría adivinar que lloverá pronto. Segura como el infierno de que iba a llover cuando fuera de camino a casa, agradeció silenciosamente que la intuición femenina de su madre la hubiera obligado a llevarse el viejo paraguas. ¿Aquel chico habrá traído paraguas? Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño ante la pregunta pronunciada en su mente ¿Y a ella que le importaba?

Lo peor de todo es que le molestaba no saber el nombre del chico. Se sentía frustrada consigo misma, ¿Es que no había aprendido la lección?

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora desde la hora de descanso.<p>

Link estaba cansado y sentía cierto deleite al pensar que por la tarde no habría clases, aunque eso significara que la hora de llegada a casa se reduciría mucho para ambos.

Pensaba en el tiempo que se cernía por el lugar, muy probablemente llovería y él no tenía paraguas… mierda, llegaría todo empapado a casa.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, pensaba en que podía hacer para evitar mojarse.

- ¡Chico! – Gritó la profesora pelirroja. - ¡Qué te pasa!

Link miró a la profesora y negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Le había gritado, pero no parecía enfada, sin embargo. Era bastante energética para ser una profesora de secundaria, incuso podía arriesgarse a decir que parecía feliz.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana cuando oyó el sonido de una gota estrellándose contra el cristal. Parecía que iba a ser una lluvia fuerte.

Quizá podía ir de porche en porche para no mojarse. No, había espacios demasiado amplios entre porche y porche. Podría llamar a un taxi. Tampoco, no tenía móvil ni dinero. Quizá podría… El timbre del instituto hizo que Link dejara de pensar en eso para comenzar a preocuparse. No podía esperar a que dejara de llover, llegaría tarde. Tampoco podía ir corriendo a casa, se mojaría. Y no podía permitirse ninguna de ambas.

* * *

><p>Zelda salió la última de clase.<p>

Recogió demasiado lentamente sus cosas y las puso en su bolsa. Los pensamientos puestos en el muchacho del cual no conocía ni su nombre entorpecían sus movimientos.

Cogió el paraguas y, mientras lo miraba, se volvió a preguntar si el muchacho había llevado uno.

De manera inconsciente, su mente la traicionaba enviando imágenes sobre ellos, que quizá podían andar bajo el mismo paraguas, quizá podía… _"Basta, Zelda. ¿Pero que diablos estás pensando?"_, pensó amargamente.

Cuando ya hacía diez minutos que el aula estaba vacía, salió ella sin prisas. Bajo las escaleras lentamente mientras contaba los cursos. Segundo de Bachiller era su piso, primero de Bachiller, cuarto de ESO… aquel chico había estado por esos pasillos casi todo el día. Se quedó mirando el lugar durante un minuto entero.

Sin querer distraerse más tiempo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal que daba fuera del edificio, donde no estaría resguardada de la lluvia.

Asió su paraguas y cuando ya lo estaba abriendo, vio al muchacho rubio, solo y sin paraguas. Se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Hola. – En cuanto lo dijo, el chico saltó dándose la vuelta y aquellos ojos insensibles demostraron sorpresa. – Tranquilo. – Dijo entre risas – No pretendía asustarte.

* * *

><p>- No pretendía asustarte.<p>

Pues para no pretenderlo lo había conseguido bastante a la perfección.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y problemas que no advirtió la presencia de la chica. No le agradaba que lo asustaran, aunque asustarlo era difícil. ¿Por qué alrededor de esa muchacha se distraía tanto?

Se dio la vuelta hacia la lluvia, ya preparándose mentalmente.

- Oye, - Escuchó que decía la chica - ¿No tienes paraguas?

No iba a responder a una pregunta tan obvia. También odiaba ese tipo de preguntas.

- Bueno, vale. – Volvió a hablar la chica – No me respondas.

- Esa… - Susurró Link. Muy bajo, tan bajo que dudaba si la muchacha lo había oído – es una pregunta obvia.

- Ya, pero es educación responder – Pues sí que lo había oído, sí.

Zelda estaba un poquito frustrada. ¿Se suponía que quería ayudarlo?

- ¿Por dónde está tu casa? – El muchacho levantó el brazo hacia la derecha. - ¡Genial! Mi casa también está por ahí. ¿Vamos juntos?

El chico la miró con una ceja alzada, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta. Zelda se preguntaba por qué diablos le parecía tan extraño y se moría por preguntárselo, pero de nuevo se guardó sus preguntas.

Después de un rato, el chico vio el paraguas y asintió.

- Que listo eres. – Rió Zelda.

* * *

><p>A lo mejor, gracias a la chica esta, iba a evitar mojarse.<p>

Link se acercó a ella cuando esta abrió el paraguas y comenzaba a caminar bajo la lluvia. Siempre odió la lluvia.

Intentó no tocar a la chica a la vez que intentaba estar dentro del diámetro del paraguas. Algo un tanto complicado en un solo paraguas.

- Oye, – Dijo la chica – que no tengo la lepra. Puedes acercarte.

Siguió sin acercarse y al minuto, minuto y medio, la chica le pasó el brazo por su cuello y lo sujeto contra si. Lentamente, Link comenzó a notar el calor en sus mejillas por la cercanía de la hermosa muchacha.

Siempre odió que lo tocaran, pero ahora estaba… seguro. Protegido. Algo… a gusto.

- Por cierto, - Dijo la chica al cabo de un rato - ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

- No lo he dicho.

- Ya, ya lo sé. – Comentó mientras reía dulcemente. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- … - Se quedó pensativo antes de responder - Link.

- Ah… - Suspiró y continuó hablando – Ahora viene cuando me preguntas como me llamo.

- Si sabes la pregunta que debería hacer, no necesitas que la haga.

- Oye, eres un tanto desagradable, ¿sabes? – Espetó la chica. – Me llamo Zelda.

* * *

><p>Zelda miró a ese tal Link, pero el chico había apartado la cara.<p>

- ¿Tanto asco te doy?

- ¿Qué dices?

- No se. Ni me miras cando te hablo.

- No me das asco.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que estar cogiéndote yo?

- No se ni por qué me coges, siquiera.

- ¡Muy bien! – Exclamó mientras lo soltaba – Entonces te puedes ir solo a casa y…

- ¡No! ¡No tengo paraguas! ¡Me mojaré!

- ¿Quieres MI paraguas para no mojarte?

Lo miró más detenidamente y, detrás de los ojos insensibles que la chica veía, había un niño asustado.

- ¿Por qué te asusta tanto la lluvia? No es tan mala. Tan solo te mojas un poquito pero solo eso, agua.

- Pues por eso. Porque me mojaré.

- ¿Y que tiene de malo?

- ¿Podemos seguir caminando?

Zelda lo miró interrogantemente con una ceja alzada, pero prefirió no seguir preguntando. Después de todo solo hacía un par de horas que había conocido a Link y ya se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, _"seguramente es por eso",_ pensó.

Prefirió segur caminando.

* * *

><p>Link estaba algo avergonzado por la cercanía de la chica durante el viaje hasta su casa, por la cual Zelda debía pasar para llegar a la suya.<p>

Una vez hubieron llegado a su casa, la muchacha, Zelda, se despidió de él y se fue dejándolo solo en el porche de su casa. Seco.

En el momento en que la silueta de la chica se alejó, volvió su aura fría y entró en casa.

- Ya he llegado…

- ¡Hola, hijo! – Exclamó su padre Mark – Por cierto, están dando una película que te podría gustar. ¿Quieres verla conmigo?

- No. Lo siento, papá, pero tengo que estudiar por si acaso me ponen un examen sorpresa.

La madre de Link, Xielena, asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y exclamó.

- ¡Hoy estoy haciendo tu comida favorita, hijo!

Asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, fue rápidamente hasta su habitación y abrió algunos libros de las clases que había hecho hasta ahora para leer encima de su escritorio.

Miró el reloj. Eran las dos menos cinco.

"_Es muy tarde, hermana…",_ dijo mentalmente, _"es muy tarde"._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Todo lo contrario? Si es cualquiera de estas, ¡dejen sus reviews!<p> 


	3. Muchas peleas

Siento que no os haya gustado la atracción mutua inmediata, pero de ahí hasta que se enteren de lo que es... falta un buen trecho. ¡GRACUAS POR COMENTAR :)!

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 2…<strong>_

_Después de todo solo hacía un par de horas que había conocido a Link y ya se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, "seguramente es por eso", pensó._

_Prefirió segur caminando._

* * *

><p><em>Miró el reloj. Eran las dos menos cinco.<em>

"_Es muy tarde, hermana…", dijo mentalmente, "es muy tarde"._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 3: Más vale pedir perdón, que permiso.<strong>

Zelda caminaba hasta casa cabizbaja y pensativa, cavilando sobre las acciones del chico que había dejado en su casa hace diez minutos aproximadamente. Parecía asustado de mojarse pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no se duchaba ni bañaba? ¿No iba a la piscina o a la playa?

Llegó a casa y con la llave abrió la gran puerta de la mansión. La suya era una casa grande, con sus dos cocinas, seis dormitorios, tres baños y su suelo de parquet caro. Las alfombras eran de la más fina y suave tela, las cortinas de las más bonitas, todas hechas a mano por profesionales. También estaba contratadas muchas asistentas para preparar la comida, limpiar la casa, etc. Sí, su familia era de las más ricas de la ciudad. Su padre era el presidente de toda la gran Rusia y, como tal, ganaba bastante dinero. Además que ella misma ayudaba trabajando a tiempo partido en una oficina de policía como psicóloga.

- ¿Hola? – Vio pasar a Impa, una de sus guardaespaldas - ¡Impa! ¿Están papá y mamá?

- Sí. Están en el salón principal.

Zelda corrió desde el recibidor por los pasillos hasta que llegó al gran salón, que era la primera sala que te encontrabas y los dormitorios estaban en el piso de arriba.

- ¡Hola, hija! – Exclamó Daltus, el padre de Zelda – ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase?

- Parece difícil. Pero lo soportaré.

- Y, ¿hay algún chico que te guste…? – Preguntó pícara su madre, Aglaya.

- No, mamá – Respondió amargamente – Prometí no enamorarme de nuevo.

Estuvo hablando con sus padres durante un par de horas, pero estaba muy cansada, y sin comer se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p>Link abrió los ojos en una habitación tranquila, sin ruido y sin luz.<p>

Estuvo tranquilo hasta que recordó lo que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Poco después de despertarse, entró la silueta de una mujer. No veía muy bien, algo le entorpecía. Intentó hablar o hacer algún signo a la silueta, _"¡Mi hermana! ¡Dónde está mi hermana!",_ quería gritarle. Pero sus músculos no obedecían.

Antes de poder volver a intentar hacer nada, volvió a dormirse.

* * *

><p>Zelda se despertó, se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos. Recordó que ayer por la tarde, cuando despertó ya era la hora de cenar. Hablaron del trabajo de su padre y de cómo iba la caza de mafiosos. Después de todo, era el presidente de Rusia. Cuando debía irse a la cama no tenía sueño. Se quedó estirada en su cama viendo películas hasta que se durmió.<p>

Se levantó de la cama y apagó la televisión. _"La hora, la hora…",_ pensó, miró el reloj de encima de su mesilla de noche, _"las siete, perfecto"_.

Se duchó en el baño de su habitación y se puso un vestido corto rojo oscuro con la frase "I'm the most beautiful thing you never see!" con letras negras y unas botas altas de cuero. Preparó su mochila para las lecciones del día y bajó las escaleras.

- ¿Papá?

Nadie le respondió, lo que significaba que no estaban en casa. Sin preocuparse mucho, salió de casa y partió hacia el edificio escolar.

¿Estará esperándola el chico? Sinceramente, Zelda no lo creía. Aunque eso no significara que le hubiera gustado.

Cuando pasó por delante de la casa del chico no había nadie, como era de suponer, así que siguió su camino sin preocuparse mucho. Llegó y miró la hora de su reloj de muñeca, había llegado cinco minutos antes.

- Hola, Zelda. – Saludó Midna - ¿Ya has hablado con el usurpador?

- No. Ni ganas.

Hablaron un poco y tocó el timbre de entrada. Antes de entrar, vieron a Malon correr hacia la entrada y la esperaron.

* * *

><p>Volvió a abrir los ojos, aun cansado. Con la mirada – sus ojos eran lo único que podía mover y con grandes esfuerzos – buscó a su hermana, muy preocupado. <em>"¿Estará bien?"<em>, se preguntaba, _"¿Le habrán hecho algo? Por las Diosas, espero que no…"_.

Apenas podía ver algo con los parpados tan cerrados.

- Hola… - Oyó como si fuera de lejos un susurro – Lo siento, hermanito… - Oyó un sollozo seguido de las palabras – Yo estoy bien, pero no llegué a tiempo...

Lo único que quería era preguntarle… _"¿Por qué?"_

* * *

><p>Terminó la hora del descanso y aún no lo encontraba.<p>

En toda la media hora que tenía y había rastreado con la mirada todo el patio, pero no encontró ni rastro suyo.

Mientras subían las escaleras para llegar al sexto piso, donde estaban las clases de segundo de Bachillerato, decidió parar por el cuarto piso, el de cuarto de ESO.

Golpeó suavemente a una chica rubia en el hombro. Cuando se dio la vuelta, sus ojos verdes la miraron extrañada.

- Hola. – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes. – Me llamo Ilia y soy nueva.

- Hola. Me llamo Zelda y llevo aquí seis años. ¿Has visto a un chico rubio, de ojos azules…?

- ¿A Link?

- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó extrañada.

- En profundidad. – Dijo Ilia con una sonrisa.

- Ah… - Sintió una punzada de celos muy fuerte.

¡Lo había conocido ayer, maldita sea! ¿Y ya sentía celos? ¡Aquello era increíble!

Pero lo peor de todo era que notaba que desde el primer momento en que lo vio por la ventana de cuarto, comenzó a experimentar unos sentimientos de posesión que no había sentido nunca. ¿No se suponía que eran los hombres los que sentían eso? Nunca había sentido tantos celos por alguien, quería arrancarle pelo a pelo a esa tal Ilia.

- En fin… - Suspiró Zelda - ¿Le has visto?

- Pues no, la verdad es que no.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

¿El segundo día de instituto y ya falta? Ya era seguro que se metía en muchas peleas.

* * *

><p>Postrado en aquella cama que ya no le parecía tan cómoda, esperó impaciente la llegada de su hermana.<p>

Llevaba cinco minutos despierto y, al mirar la hora, supuso que su hermana pequeña había ido a comprar algo de comida. Tal y como había previsto, su hermana llegó diez minutos después con una bandeja enorme para ella, con una mitad de comida del lugar y otra con comida de alguna tienda.

- Anda trae, - Dijo Link – que lo vas a tirar todo.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Al fin has despertado! – Exclamó la niña mientras corría a los brazos de su hermano.

- ¡La comida primero! ¡Se te va a caer!

- Oups… perdón – Dijo mientras sonreía, dejaba la bandeja en una silla al lado de la cama de Link y lo abrazaba. Poco después de abrazarlo, el aire de felicidad de su hermana se ennegreció de golpe. Se separó de él y simplemente dijo – Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Link seriamente y frunciendo mucho el ceño mientras la acusaba con la mirada - ¿Por qué se supone que llegaste tarde?

- Es que había unas niñas, - Dijo la niña entre sollozos – que me preguntaron si quería jugar con ellas a muñecas, les dije que no tenía…

- Hermana… - Link intentó hacer que dejara de hablar, pero la sollozante niña no paraba.

- Me dijeron que me dejarían una… - Ahogó un sollozo y absorbió con la nariz – y yo dije que sí y…

- ¡Abril! ¡Cállate ya!

- Y lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho…

- ¡Ya está bien! – Le dijo a su hermana pequeña. – Si es por eso, supongo que ha valido la pena. – Y le sonrió de manera enternecedora con los ojos llenos de amor.

* * *

><p>Estaban a jueves. Ya habían pasado cuatro días y Link seguía sin aparecer por allí.<p>

Zelda comenzaba a estar seriamente preocupada aunque solo fueran cuatro días. _"Llámale intuición femenina",_ pensó Zelda, divertida.

Estaban en el patio, en aquel lugar que tanto les agradaba situado en las escaleras. Zelda no podía evitar pensar en el día en que conoció al chico. Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo y tenía la corazonada que no sería tan "abierto" con ella como en el momento de la lluvia. Tan solo rezaba por que estuviera bien.

- ¡Hola! – Gritó una chica desde lejos.

- Hola. - _"¿Se llamaba Ruto…?",_ pensó Zelda.

- Hola. – Dijo una vez ya estaba delante de ellas. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Malon al ver que ya se había sentado.

- Gracias. Me llamo Ruto. – Les tendió la mano a las tres.

- Malon. – Dijo mientras la estrechaba. – Y ellas son Midna.

- Hola. – Saludó Midna.

- Y Zelda.

- ¿Qué tal? – Dijo mientras agitaba la mano.

- Encantada. Me preguntaba, ¿no sabréis si hay examen la semana que viene?

- Puede, - Respondió Malon. – Darunia es mucho de poner exámenes sorpresa.

- Yo creo que lo hace solo para joder.

Todas rieron ante el comentario de Ruto, sabiendo que en cierta manera era cierto.

Hablaron durante lo que quedaba de patio con la chica que seguramente se haría del grupo en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó ya era de día.<p>

Su hermana se había dormido al lado suyo en la cama. Sus ojitos azules estaban escondidos detrás de aquellas pestañas rubias. Parecía tranquila durmiendo.

Se movió un poco para más comodidad, pero en el momento en que lo hizo sintió un dolor enorme en el hombro derecho, la pierna del mismo lado y la parte izquierda de la cadera. Estaba seguro de que cuando se levantara y caminara sería un infierno. Suerte que le daban de baja en dos días y al fin podría ir a clases. Ya le podrían haber perdonado el retraso de su hermana. Joder, había faltado toda la primera semana y Link creía que esa era la más importante.

Además, había una cosa en ese instituto que no entendía. O más bien una persona. Aquella chica era extraña. Nunca había sentido eso por alguien, ni siquiera por su hermana, por lo que había sentido todo. O casi todo, por lo que parecía. Cuando estaba cerca de su hermana, no se le aceleraba tanto el corazón ni se ponía rojo de vergüenza cuando estaba cerca de ella o lo cogía como el día en la lluvia, se le aceleraba el corazón hasta que le costaba respirar.

Pero no confiaba en alguien tan raro. Después de todo, seguro que hacía como todos los cabrones que se hacían llamar amigos suyos cuando era pequeño.

A la mierda. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error. No lo volvería a hacer nunca.

Lo prometió por su hermana y por él mismo, que no confiaría en nadie salvo en su propia hermana. Y así seguiría su manera de pensar hasta el día en que muriera. Estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

><p>- ¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

- Hola. – Saludaron las tres a la vez.

Era lunes. Ya hacía una semana que había comenzado los días de estudio y finalizado el verano.

Estaban el grupo de cuatro esperando el poco ansiado timbre de comienzo. Hablaron y rieron de los divertidos comentarios de Ruto hasta que al fin abrieron las puertas para dejar entrar en el recinto a los estudiantes.

Antes de entrar y cuando ya habían entrado todas las chicas amigas suyas, le dio por darse la vuelta, _"No se por qué lo buscas", _pensaba Zelda, _"eres una tonta"._ Pero cuando ya iba a darse la vuelta para entrar, de refilón vio al muchacho, Link, caminar hasta la entrada.

Llevaba una camisa roja y unos pantalones piratas negros, unos guantes sin dedos y unas botas grises.

Llevaba una muleta en el lado izquierdo y el brazo derecho escayolado con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Pues dejen sus reviews XD!<p> 


	4. Heridas abiertas

He aquí un nuevo capitulo. ¡Enga! ¡A disfrutar!

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 3…<strong>_

_Lo prometió por su hermana y por él mismo que no confiaría en nadie salvo en su propia hermana. Y así seguiría su manera de pensar hasta el día en que muriera. Estaba seguro de ello._

* * *

><p><em>"No se por qué lo buscas", pensaba Zelda, "eres una tonta". Pero cuando ya iba a darse la vuelta para entrar, de refilón vio al muchacho, Link, caminar hasta la entrada.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 4: Cada quién se busca su cebolla para llorar.<strong>

Zelda observaba como el chico se acercaba a la entrada del lugar mientras luchaba por andar y sujetar la bolsa llena de libros.

Zelda se acercó a él e intentó cogerle la mochila para que no tuviera que llevarla hasta el cuarto piso, pero cuando se acercó a él, el chico se alejó de ella, como si su tacto le quemara. Ante el movimiento tan brusco para esquivarla hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Zelda.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó la muchacha.<p>

Link puso cara de asco.

Algún día dejaría de hacer preguntas obvias y entonces, solo entonces, sería feliz. Sinceramente dudaba ser feliz aunque desaparecieran del mundo tales preguntas o todas las cosas que odiaba. Ya estaba demasiado quemado y lo sabía. Dudaba que algún día pudiera ser de nuevo abierto con la gente.

- Oye, - Dijo la chica al ver que la miraba con repulsión – que solo me preocupaba por ti.

- Para preocuparse, - Susurró. – no se necesitan esas preguntas.

- Ya sé que es una pregunta obvia, - Respondió la chica. – pero es necesaria, ¿No crees?

- No.

- Ah… - Suspiró y continuó hablando. – Déjame que te ayude con esto.

- No. Ni me toques. Ni te me acerques. – Dijo con odio.

- ¿Disculpa? – Cuestionó sin creerse que alguien pudiera ser tan obstinado – Mira, para hablar siquiera contigo no sabes lo que me cuesta. No sabes lo que he vivido.

- Lo mismo digo. – Intentó seguir caminando para no seguir escuchándola.

¿A él le iba a hablar de dolor?

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Lo mismo digo?<em> _Si es solo un crío", _pensaba Zelda, _"con quince años, ¿que puede haber vivido?"_

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

- Eso… - Masculló el muchacho – no te interesa.

- ¡Mira, el amante de lo "no-obvio"! ¡Si no me interesara, no te lo preguntaría!

- Llego tarde a clase.

Y acto seguido se fue cojeando.

Y Zelda seguía sin poder ayudarlo a subir sus cosas.

* * *

><p>Salió del ascensor rojo cuando una voz femenina mecanizada indicó el cuarto piso.<p>

Aun seguía pensando en el comentario de "si no me interesara, no te lo preguntaría". Tenía un punto pero, ¿por qué alguien se preocupar por alguien a quien acaba de conocer? No lo entendía.

Fue directo a su clase, sin preocuparse por las miradas que se posaban sobre él. Seguramente mirarían su muleta y su escayola. Y porque no habían visto su espalda…

- Hola, Link. – Dijo una voz aguda que conocía muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica rubia que tanto odiaba. Ilia.

- ¿Qué…? – Susurró tartamudeando Link - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Para estar contigo, ¿por qué sino?

- No… aléjate de mí. No me toques. Ni me hables. Ni me mires. ¡Ni nada!

Se alejó unos pasos y chocó contra la pared con los ojos muy abiertos. Hizo una mueca por culpa de los moratones violáceos de su espalda.

Y se dio cuenta de un detalle gracias a la sonrisa macabra de la rubia.

- Tú… - Susurró Link entrecerrando los ojos. – tú les dijiste…

- Yo te quiero mucho, Link. Pero si no lo hago, no me aceptarán.

- No sabes donde te metes Ilia, no lo sabes…

- Sí lo sé. – Rió Ilia. - Ya lo creo que lo sé.

* * *

><p>Sentada en su mesa de clase escuchando el timbre de cambio de clase, pensaba en lo que había visto hace una hora en el pasillo de cuarto de ESO.<p>

"_Estaba subiendo las escaleras con sus amigas cuando vio a Link empotrado de espaldas contra la pared y es tal Ilia "en-profundidad" justo delante de él, sonriéndole mientras el chico la miraba con odio."_

Sintió unos celos tan grandes que casi se le tira encima para partirle los dientes. _"¿Quién se cree que es esa zorra?",_ pensaba Zelda mientras se preparaba para su siguiente clase violentamente, _"¿Quién se cree que es para acercarse a MI Link?",_ abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en la posición de "abrir el libro".

- Zelda… - Susurró Ruto mientras le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza. - ¿Es-estás bien?.

- Se le ha… ido todo el color de la cara de golpe...

- Una semana… mal agradecido… - Murmuraba Zelda con los ojos muertos.

- Vale. – Dijo Midna. – Ahora sí da miedo.

- ¡Por qué! ¡Mal agradecido de mierda! ¡Desde hace solo una semana, maldita sea! – Gritó golpeando la mesa y levantándose de clase con los ojos llenos de ira.

Todos los alumnos gritaron por el susto y exclamaron cosas que harían sentirse orgulloso al director.

* * *

><p>Cuando tocó el timbre de la hora del descanso, fue lo más rápido que pudo guardando los libros utilizando el brazo sano. Salió de los primeros de clase y fue al ascensor para bajar al patio antes de que la mal nacida lo encontrara. <em>"Maldita sea… maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea!"<em>, Gritaba Link en su mente.

Salió al patio y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sentado hecho un ovillo en las escaleras en sombra abrazando la muleta. _"¿Por qué?",_ se preguntaba, _"¿Por qué me siento más seguro y relajado que hace cinco malditos minutos?"_

- Hola. – Escuchó la voz de Zelda.

Entonces le vino una respuesta de lo más descabellada: _"Es por ella"_. Pero aunque fuera absurdo, le agradaba estar alrededor suyo. Aunque odiara tener gente al rededor. Y aunque odiara sus preguntas obvias.

* * *

><p>Salió de su clase de las primeras, queriendo tener unas palabras con la "en-profundidad".<p>

Sus amigas habían ida a unas "colonias" de teatro por una semana, lo cual lo hacían como extraescolar. Hasta Midna iba a teatro.

Bajó al cuarto piso e iba a gritar el nombre de la rubia cuando vio a Link caminar con la muleta hasta el ascensor.

Decidió bajar directamente al patio que hablar con la mal nacida de esa Ilia. Cuando ya estuvo abajo, pensó que a lo mejor estaría en las escaleras, pero lo reconsideró porque él la odiaba, ¿no? Zelda creía que Link era un sociópata, una persona que odiaba a todo el mundo. _"Bueno, seguro que es porque su mejor amigo le mintió",_ rió Zelda_, "Después de todo, así son los quinceañeros."_ Pero sabía que no era por eso. Nadie podría ser TAN borde por eso. Lógica pura y dura.

Buscando y buscando, lo encontró en el lugar en el que había supuesto que no estaba. En las escaleras en sombra, hecho un ovillo, como la primera vez que lo vio.

Se acercó a él y lo saludo suavemente para no asustarlo.

- Hola. – El rubio no se inmutó, así que Zelda se sentó al lado suyo abrazándose las rodillas sobre su vestido rojo oscuro. - ¿Estás mejor? – El chico levantó la mirada y la fulminó mirándola a los ojos. – No me mires así… - Dijo mientras reía – solo quería saber eso.

- No. – Dijo mientras miraba al frente con sus bonitos e insensibles ojos azules.

- Vale. – Giró la cabeza hacia él y le preguntó. - ¿En que piensas?

- En nada.

- No se puede pensar en nada.

- Sí se puede.

- No, no se puede.

- Sí, sí se puede y yo lo hago.

- Ah…- Suspiró Zelda. – En serio, ¿por qué eres tan desagradable?

- Soy yo.

- No, nadie puede ser como tú porque es así desde nacimiento.

- Vaya, tú, que problema… - Musitó Link, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas sin parar de mirar hacia delante.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – Preguntó Zelda. – Encima que quiero ayudarte…

- No me ayudes.

Tras decir eso, Link la miró de reojo y muy sin que se notara.

Lo que vio lo asombro de sobremanera. La chica parecía… triste.

¿Triste por qué? ¿Por qué alguien que le parece borde la rechaza? Vaya, eso ayer no era un problema. Pero verla triste se sentía… mal. No. Mal no. Horrible. Su corazón palpitaba más deprisa desde el primer saludo de la muchacha, pero ahora se sentía… triste. ¿Sentirse triste porque algún otro se sentía triste?

- Lo siento. – Dijo Link antes de poder detenerse. _"¿¡Qué!"_, pensó horrorizado. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo carmín y apartó la mirada. Quería salir corriendo a la vez que quería esperar a ver la reacción de la chica, y su cuerpo no se movía así que…

- Espera, espera, espera, espera… - Dijo Zelda a los dos minutos - ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada.

- Has dicho "lo siento".

- No.

- Sí, sí que lo has dicho.

- No, no lo he dicho.

- Será mi imaginación.

- Podría ser. – Dijo a la vez que se encogía de hombros y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>Zelda se apoyó en los codos, que estaba apoyados en unos escalones más arriba, mirando al cielo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Azul, sin ninguna nube, como su felicidad. Como sus ojos. Se giró hacia el chico y le miró los ojos. Ya no le parecían tan insensibles, en aquel momento le parecían… avergonzados, que sumados al color carmín de sus mejillas… Zelda se puso a reír como nunca delante del chico.<p>

- ¿De que se supone que te ríes? – Exclamó Link, enfadado.

- Es que… - Dijo al parar de reír un poco. Pero pronto reanudó su risa. – Lo siento. Es que verte avergonzado es una faceta tuya que no había visto.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó mientras sus mejillas cogían más color y desviaba la mirada.

- Es broma, tonto. – Zelda nunca había estado tan a gusto con un hombre desde… al momento, quiso despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos y se preguntó si podría confiarle a él sus problemas. Se preguntaba si él escucharía con atención o simplemente no la escucharía. Prefirió hacer una pequeña prueba. – Una cosita… ¿te puedo hacer una preguntita?

- Pregunta. De ahí a que te responda ya veremos.

- Buena respuesta. – Se aclaró la garganta y continuó - ¿Si una amiga tuya te dijera que ha tenido un problema gordo por culpa de alguien, que harías?

- No lo se.

- ¿No? ¿Y eso?

- Nunca he tenido amigos.

- Nunca… me pregunto porque.

- No es por lo que crees.

- ¿No? ¿Y tú que sabes si es o no?

- Estás pensando que soy un borde, y que no te extraña que no tenga amigos.

- Em…

- No es por eso.

- Entonces, ¿por qué es?

- Porque… - Lo pensó antes de responder. – no preguntes.

Se levantó, cogió la muleta y se fue. Dos minutos después tocó el timbre.

"_¿He hablado con él media hora y ni me he enterado?",_ se cuestionó a si misma.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Dejad buestros reviews a esta pobre escritora desquiciada... XD<p> 


	5. Conversaciones sospechosas

Y... ¡aquí llega un nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste.

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 4…<strong>_

_- Lo siento. – Dijo Link antes de poder detenerse. "¿¡Qué!", pensó horrorizado. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo carmín y apartó la mirada. Quería salir corriendo a la vez que quería esperar a ver la reacción de la chica, y su cuerpo no se movía así que…_

* * *

><p><em>Se levantó, cogió la muleta y se fue. Dos minutos después tocó el timbre.<em>

"_¿He hablado con él media hora y ni me he enterado?", se cuestionó a si misma._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 5: Es mejor encender una cerilla que maldecir la oscuridad.<strong>

A las cinco y media de la tarde, estaba esperando el salir de los niños de primaria apoyado sobre un puesto de bicicletas. Debería hablar seriamente con los padres de las nuevas amigas de su hermana antes de poder quedarse tranquilo.

"_No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo…"_, se castigaba mentalmente, _"he estado a puntito de decirle a Zelda… ¡Argh! ¡Que mal!"._ Se oprimió fuertemente las sienes al pensar lo que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho.

A los cinco minutos de llegar, de la puerta salía una estampida de niños.

De entre todos los niños, el pelo rubio y largo de su hermana brillaba entre un grupo de tres niñas, una peliverde, otra pelirroja y otra peliazul.

- ¡Hermanito! – Exclamó Abril cuando lo vio. Fue corriendo seguida de las tres niñas. – Hola… - Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento. – Ellas son Din, – Señaló a la pelirroja, que parecía extrovertida – Nayru – Señaló a la peliazul, parecía tímida – y Farore – señaló a la peliverde, que parecía un tanto traviesa.

Se acercaron los padres de las niñas, todos con caras afables.

- Así que tú eres el tan alabado "hermanito" – Dijo uno de los padres mientras le tendía la mano. – Yo soy el padre de Nayru. Encantado.

- No estoy aquí para hacer amistades. – Dijo Link secamente.

- Pues quizá deberías tener un poco de respeto por tus mayores. – Reprochó una mujer pelirroja.

- Le vuelvo a repetir, - Dijo un Link tranquilo y con los ojos muertos – no estoy aquí para caeros bien. Solo vengo a buscar a mi hermana y, de paso, comentaros algo.

- Y, ¿eso es…? – Preguntó un hombre de ojos verdes. Seguramente el padre de la niña Farore.

- Hay algunas personas, - Susurró Link – que quieren hacernos daño. Intentarán daros dinero para que le contéis sobre mi hermana.

- Sobornarnos, vamos. – Dijo un hombre pelirrojo. El padre de la niña Din.

- Sí.

- Y, ¿qué clase de depravado mental querría sobornarnos para saber lo que hace una niña de diez años?

- Mejor no os cuento más. Tan solo deciros que como digáis algo de mi hermana… os mataré, ¿entendéis?

- Muy bien, salvo por una cosa… ¿Quién eres tú para amenazarnos?

- Su hermano mayor. – Dijo señalando a Abril con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cogió a su hermana de la mano y miró la hora. Las seis menos cuarto. Hasta las seis tenían tiempo.

* * *

><p>Caminando de camino a casa, pensó en que el chico había estado a puntito de decirle porque no tenía amigos. Si no era porque era un borde... ¿por qué sino?<p>

Mil preguntas asomaban la cabeza de la chica, y dudaba que se respondieran dentro de poco. En cierta manera, el chico le había caído… bueno, bien. A pesar de que fuese un borde, un mal agradecido, un mal educado… seguro como el infierno que algún día sabría todos sus problemas, sabría el por qué de su comportamiento tan destructivo, y entonces ella lo abrazaría fuerte y le diría que no está solo y… _"¡Pero que dices Zelda!"_, se castigó mientras se propinaba pequeños golpes con el puño en la cabeza, _"¡Con Ganon ya tuviste suficiente hombre para toda la vida!"._ Y es que recordar lo que ese mal nacido le hizo la ponía enferma. Le hubiera gustado arrancarle las pelotas con los dientes al cabrón y ponérselas de corbata. Sí… esa sería una buena venganza… muy dulce y sabrosa. Suerte que Zelda no era una persona vengativa.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a casa antes de las seis. <em>"Perfecto", <em>pensó Link mientras abría la puerta.

- Ya estamos en casa…

- Hola, hijo. Dime, ¿estás mejor? – Dijo Xielena mientras se acercaba a él y le cogía el rostro.

- Algo.

- No deberías haber ido hoy al colegio.

- Tenía que ir. Ya había faltado una semana.

- ¿Y tú, pequeña? Ayer llegaste muy tarde, ¿no? Menos mal que esas personas no te hicieron nada.

- Estoy bien, pero tengo sueño.

- ¿No vais a cenar?

- Sí, - Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. – luego. Más tarde.

Link y Abril siguieron rápidamente por el pasillo y, la segunda puerta a la derecha, entraron en su habitación.

La habitación no era muy grande. Solo tenía una litera de dos camas, un armario, dos pequeños escritorios y un ordenador.

Link suspiró y se tumbó en la cama de su hermana, la de abajo.

- ¿Vas a dormir ahí? – Preguntó la pequeña.

- Es tu cama.

- Ya. Pero mejor que duermas ahí. Con el esguince y la ruptura no podrás subir bien.

- Vale, - Suspiró sabiendo que no podría convencer a su hermana. – gracias.

- No me agradezcas. Por cierto, te noto muy callado, hermano, ¿qué te pasa? - Dijo mientras se estiraba al lado de Link y lo abrazaba.

- No lo sé… – Susurró contestando el abrazo con su brazo sano. – No lo sé.

- Oye, va en serio, - Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo – no me escondas nada.

Link suspiró, sabiendo que no podría engañarle a su hermana pequeña. Además, nunca querría mentirle, _"lo que pasa es que no me entiendo ni yo",_ pensó Link.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que reinaba el silencio, suspiró de nuevo y hablo.

- Es que… últimamente me siento… raro.

- ¿Cómo raro? No entiendo.

- Ni yo, - Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió – es solo eso… me siento raro.

- ¿Relacionado con…? Vamos, hermano, extiéndete un poquito.

- Pues, - Comenzó mientras desordenaba suavemente el largo cabello rubio de su hermana pequeña – quizá una chica.

- ¡Cómo! – Preguntó Abril.

- ¡Sh! Cállate tonta. – Dijo mientras le tapa la boca. – Y no grites.

- Lo siento… - Susurró – ¿Cómo…?

- No sé. Me siento raro alrededor suyo.

- Mm… - Comenzó a rascase la barbilla - ¿Te sientes avergonzado cuando estás con ella?

- ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? – Tartamudeó Link, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

- Soy vidente, ¿no te lo había comentado nunca? - Dijo mirándose las uñas - ¿A qué también se te acelera el corazón?

- Pues sí…

- ¿Te gusta estar con ella?

- Extrañamente… sí. ¿Sabes que me pasa?

- Síp.

- ¿Y bien…? – Preguntó unos minutos después.

- Eso, hermano mío, - Dijo su hermana mientras baja de la cama. – deberás descubrirlo tú.

* * *

><p>Se despertó cansada, <em>"¿Son las doce aún…?".<em>

Se levantó de la cama y, con pijama, bajó al piso de abajo. Abajo no había nadie, todos se habían ido a dormir ya, la casa estaba vacía. No estaba cansada y estaba segura de que no podría dormir más por el momento. Decidió ponerse una bata y unas zapatillas de andar por casa y salir a fuera, al jardín.

Siempre le gustó ir al jardín cuando era niña, y para entonces iba para pensar cuando necesitaba hacerlo con comodidad.

Caminando tranquilamente, fue a la parte más alejada de la casa, a la puerta principal de la pequeña muralla que rodeaba el lugar.

Salió por la gran puerta metálica, pensando en aquel muchacho que no podía quitarse de la cabeza un segundo, siquiera.

A todas las preguntas antes formuladas, se le sumaban más y más cada minuto que andaba por la fría y solitaria calle. _"¿Por qué?",_ se preguntaba, _"¿Qué es lo que quiso decirme? Quiero saber por qué es tan cerrado. Por qué no acepta a nadie salvo a él mismo a su alrededor"_. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo que jamás experimentó, ni cuando estaba saliendo con alguien, _"me gustaría abrazarlo cada vez que lo veo. Sostenerlo y decirle que ya pasó"._

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello, un bramido ruidoso hizo que saltara y maldijera por el susto. Miró al suelo. Un surco negro en el suelo se marcaba entre el asfalto. Pólvora. Alguien le había disparado. Otro disparo y salió corriendo hacia casa. Los disparos la seguían de muy cerca. Uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda. Se detuvo, un disparo delante, siguió corriendo.

Dejaron de haber disparos seguramente por todos los fallos, pero Zelda seguía corriendo, asustada. Una esquina antes de llegar a la puerta principal, alguien la abrazó y la sostuvo mientras rompía a llorar por el susto. Alguien había intentado matarla.

- Tranquila… - Susurraba la voz de su guardaespaldas. Poco después, la casa en el campo a metros y metros de allí explotó en mil pedazos. – Mierda… ahora no tendremos pruebas del hijo de puta.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó ya eran las siete.<p>

Se levantó de la cama y se restregó los ojos, fue al baño, se aseó y se puso el primer conjunto de ropa y botas que encontró. Se preparó la mochila, le dio un beso a su hermana y salio hacia el instituto.

"_Algo va mal",_ pensaba Link, _"algo va realmente mal"._

Para cuando llegó al lugar de estudio, ya estaba seguro de que algo iba mal.

Y entonces vio a Zelda. Estaba sentada en un rincón del porche, abrazándose a ella misma, sin nadie al rededor.

Se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Y a ti que?

- ¿Se supone que no hay nadie alrededor tuyo porque les has dicho lo mismo?

- ¿Y yo que sé?

- A ellos todo lo que quieras, pero a mí no me hables así.

- Ah… - Suspiró Zelda. – Es que aún estoy un poco agitada e asustada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… ayer intentaron matarme.

- ¿Qué…? – Abrió los ojos como platos. "_No… no pueden haberme escuchado… es imposible"._

- Pues sí. Pero después de todo soy la hija del presidente de Rusia, no es la primera vez.

- No…

- Y seguro que no será la última.

- No puede ser, es imposible…

- Oye, - Dijo Zelda. – que soy yo la del intento de asesinato.

- No, no, no, no, no, no… - Murmuró Link.

- Link, ¿es-estás bien? – Intentó tocarle el brazo, pero se apartó como si de fuego se tratara.

- No. No me toques.

- ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>Antes de poder hacer ningún movimiento para detenerlo, Link se fue corriendo cuando recién tocó el timbre.<p>

Todos entraron y Zelda siguió allí hasta que el último de los alumnos entró. Se levanto y se preguntó que le pasaba al chico.

Estaba realmente preocupada, ¿a qué vino ese movimiento tan extraño? Comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto hasta que llegó a clase, aunque había tardado un cuarto de hora en llegar de lo lenta que iba, no encontró ninguna respuesta lógica, tan solo burradas como "le entró diarrea" y cosas así.

Tan solo quería abrazar a ese chico y no soltarlo hasta que pudiera confiar en ella.

En ese momento, Zelda supo que el muchacho que conoció hace una semana, se había convertido en alguien especial para ella. El problema era saber hasta que punto.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews! ;)<p> 


	6. Día duro

Bueno, siento el retardo. He estado teniendo algunos problemas de internet con el ordenata este. I'm sorry TT^TT. ¡Disfrutadlo n_n!

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 5…<strong>_

_- Ah… - Suspiró Zelda. – Es que aún estoy un poco agitada e__ asustada._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Bueno… ayer intentaron matarme._

_- ¿Qué…? – Abrió los ojos como platos. "No… no pueden haberme escuchado… es imposible"._

* * *

><p><em>En ese momento, Zelda supo que el muchacho que conoció hace una semana, se había convertido en alguien especial para ella. El problema era saber hasta que punto.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 6: Dime con quié<strong>**n vas y te diré quién eres.**

Estirado en la cama de su hermana, pensaba en lo que había hecho la mayor parte del día. Estudiar en la biblioteca en la hora del descanso, evitar a la chica, ir a la aula de informática en tutoría, evitar a la chica, ir a buscar folios para una profesora, evitar a la chica…, se había pasado el día evitándola. No era que no quisiera estar con ella, al contrario, había estado todo el día observándola en la distancia cuando nadie miraba.

Quería estar con ella. Y eso era extraño viniendo de él. Una parte de si mismo le decía que solo acarrearía una cosa estar cerca de ella y lo sabía, y la otra parte… no la entendía muy bien.

- Hermanito, - Dijo su hermana - ¿crees que si les pregunto a papá y mamá si puedo ir con unas amigas, me dejarán?

- Ah… - Suspiró Link. – podría intentarlo, pero ya los conoces.

- ¡Gracias!

Su hermana pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó. Estaba en cierta manera animado, porque los médicos le habían dicho que estaría sin muleta en dos días, y que la semana que ya podría caminar con normalidad. Aunque le quitarán el yeso el mes que viene. No era una fractura muy grave.

- Mamá… - Le susurró a Xielena, que estaba en la cocina - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

* * *

><p>Mientras abría la puerta, pensaba en un montón de cosas.<p>

En que la habían intentado asesinar el día anterior, en que el chico parecía más afectado por la idea y que ese mismo muchacho la había evitado todo el día. Más de una vez lo saludó y él pasó de ella como de quien oye llover. Incluso una vez le cogió el brazo para preguntarle que le pasaba, _"¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez!"_, le había contestado. Lo peor de todo era que a ella le disgustó mucho que le gritara en aquel pasillo. No por las miradas de incertidumbre que se posaron en ella, no porque pensara que la había ridiculizado, sino por el mero hecho de que había dicho esas palabras con tanto odio y repulsión hacía ella que le soltó el brazo instantáneamente.

- ¿Hola…? – Preguntó al aire.

Oyó unas voces en el interior de la sala de conferencias que tenía su padre en la casa. Para hablar de cosas políticas o de cualquier cosa que no entendía.

Mientras pasaba por delante de la puerta oyó su nombre en una frase que no entendió mucho. Se acercó a la puerta y se puso a escuchar.

- Pero sigo sin entenderlo. – Decía su padre. - ¿para qué iban a hacer eso? Solo se buscarían problemas.

- A la mafia no se la entiende mucho, - Dijo Impa, tranquila. – pero es lo que sabemos.

- O sea, ¿dices qué una mafia rusa ha intentado matar a mi única hija?

- No una mafia cualquiera, señora Aglaya.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó su madre.

- Es la mafia que hemos intentado desvalijar durante años.

- ¿La "lobos azules"? ¿Te refieres a esa mafia?

- No estamos muy seguros señor. Pero el modo que utilizan… disparar como francotiradores desde lejos y eliminar todas las pruebas con una pequeña bomba… eso me recuerda a lo que utilizaron en el intento de asesinato de su hija.

Zelda estaba impactada, ¿por qué iba una famosa y poderosa mafia querer matarla? No lo entendía.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Las subió y entró en su habitación, que era la cuarta por un pasillo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se restregó la cara con las manos. _"Pero bueno…",_ pensaba Zelda, _"¿y yo a la mafia que le he hecho?"_.

* * *

><p>- Lo siento. – Le dijo a su hermana.<p>

- Tranquilo, hermanito. Ya sabía que no me dejarían ir.

En cierta manera, era normal que no la dejaran ir. Con todo lo que pasó con él mismo… no era realmente importante que no la dejaran ir, ya vería a sus amigas al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Se levantó a la mañana siguiente aun con la conversación de sus padres con Impa en la cabeza. ¿Era realmente la mafia "lobos azules" la que había intentado matarla? Sinceramente, Zelda esperaba que no volvieran a intentarlo.<p>

Se fue a la ducha, se vistió y salió de casa. En todo el camino hasta el edificio escolar, pensó en si el muchacho la volvería a evitar. Esperaba que no.

Cuando llegó, no vio ni rastro de sus amigas. Aunque al darse cuenta de que estaban la semana de viaje con los compañeros de teatro, se tuvo que dar unas palmaditas en la cabeza repitiéndose, _"chica tonta, chica tonta…"_.

Tampoco vio a Link por ningún lado.

* * *

><p>Mientras esperaba a que comenzaran las clases, estaba escondido detrás del muro de la entrada escolar. No quería que la chica lo viera, <em>"no quiero que me vea",<em> pensaba Link, _"aunque seguro que tampoco me está buscando"._

Tocó el timbre y esperó cinco minutos para asomarse y vio que la muchacha estaba mirando de lado a lado buscando algo. Decidió esperar a que se fuera para entrar él a clases.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de descanso. Habían pasado tres horas desde que entró a clases aquel día. Bajó rápidamente al cuarto piso y se asomó por la puerta que daba al pasillo. No vio al chico por ninguna parte y decidió bajar dando un largo suspiro.<p>

* * *

><p>Iba a salir de clase para la hora del patio pero vio a la chica asomada y decidió no salir hasta que se fuera. Su corazón palpitaba deprisa, pero no cedió al instinto de ir con ella. <em>"¿Me está… buscando?",<em> pensaba Link mientras se cogía la tela de la camisa y se la arrugaba.

Esa tarde le quitarían las muletas y ya faltaba menos para el yeso. Él ya casi podía andar sin muleta, pero prefería no hacerlo por si se ponía peor.

Pensaba en cosas sin importancia cuando vio a la chica esperando algo cuando salió del ascensor rojo. Decidió no mirarla y caminar por algún otro lado, pero la chica se había situado en el centro del camino que debía tomar. _"Joder…",_ pensó cabreado.

* * *

><p>Solo salir de clase fue al único lugar en el que lo podría pillar solo y no podría escaparse; la salida del ascensor.<p>

Se plantó allí de brazos cruzados y esperó a que bajara el ascensor. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, el muchacho suspiró al verla. Parecía muy cabreado.

- ¿Por qué me evitas?

- No te evito. – Intentó pasar por al lado de la chica, pero ella no le dejó pasar.

- Sí, sí lo haces.

- No, no lo hago.

- ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! – Zelda estaba realmente cabreada.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- ¡Evadirme!

- No te evado.

- ¡No los cojones!

Antes de seguir hablando, Link pasó por al lado suyo y salió al patio.

En lo que quedaba de día, Zelda estuvo realmente enfadada por el comportamiento del chico. No se podía creer que Link le hubiera dicho en la cara que no la evitaba.

* * *

><p>Link se despertó en la tarde del viernes algo triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. En todo el día Zelda no había estado en el colegio porque todos los alumnos de Bachillerato habían ido a hacer un día de prácticas de sus respectivos trabajos. Al final del día la echaría de menos o a lo mejor no. No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. <em>"Digamos que es increíble tener sentimientos de nuevo"<em>, pensó Link con una sonrisa casi nula. Se sentía bien. Aunque no supiera que eran esos sentimientos era agradable… bueno, sentirlos.

Ya le habían quitado la muleta y podía andar perfectamente, aunque los médicos le habían dicho que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo. _"Tranquilos",_ pensó amargamente,_ "no tardaré en volver"._

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio para pasar las dos horas de la tarde restantes cuando oyó una sirena de policía que se acercaba. _"No tardaré e volver. Literalmente_".

- ¿Eres tú el tal… - Miró una nota amarilla y prosiguió. –… Link Petrobitch?

- Depende.

- ¿Podría acompañarnos a comisaría? Debemos interrogarle por lo de…

- Tengo clases. – Cortó Link.

- ¿No te interesa saber quién te dio esa paliza?

- La verdad es que no.

- Pero…

- Mire, señor Poul. – Al ver que el policía ponía cara de asombro, prosiguió. – Lo pone en la placa que tanto le gusta enseñar. Lo que le decía es que me importa una mierda quién me lo hizo. El daño ya está hecho. Y saberlo no me va a curar la ruptura del brazo. Gracias, pero no.

- Pero debes…

- No debo nada, señor Poul. Y ahora tengo unas clases que hacer.

Antes de que Link pudiera seguir caminando hacia la entrada del edificio escolar, los policías lo detuvieron poniéndose detrás y delante de él.

- Me parece, señor Link, que no ha entendido. Tengo órdenes de llevarle a comisaría para ser interrogado.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Pensaré que tienes algo que esconder y tendré que llevarte por la fuerza.

- Ah… - Suspiró Link. – los agentes de policía tenéis un concepto muy raro de lo que es negarse.

Sin muchas ganas Link acompañó a los agentes hasta el coche azul y blanco. Una vez los tres estuvieron acomodados y con el cinturón puesto, el agente Poul arrancó hacia comisaría.

- Lo siento, chico, pero tenemos la obligación de saber quién te ha hecho eso. Es nuestro trabajo.

- Pagaréis por esto.

- ¿Es una amenaza, chico? – Dijo el otro policía.

- No. Es lo que va a pasar.

- ¿Y que nos vas a hacer?

- La pregunta correcta sería, "¿qué nos van a hacer?" Que conste que yo me he negado.

En todo el camino hasta la comisaría, los agentes le hicieron algunas preguntas sobre aquel comentario, pero Link no habló más en todo el viaje.

Cuando llegaron, los agentes de policía ya se habían cansado de hacer preguntas al callado chico.

- Vamos, sal. – Le dijeron abriéndole la puerta.

Link salió y entró en la comisaría, lo condujeron hasta una sala de interrogatorio típica en las películas. Lo sentaron en una silla delante de una mesa.

- ¿Quieres agua? – Preguntó el agente Poul. Cuando vio que Link no respondía prosiguió. - ¿Comida? ¿Tabaco?

- Tengo quince años, ¿sabe? – Dijo Link mientras pensaba, _"pregunta obvia"._ – No fumo.

- Hay muchos chicos que tu edad que fuman.

- ¿No era vuestro trabajo cambiar eso?

- ¡Cállate, niñato inmundo! – Exclamó el otro agente golpeando la mesa. - ¿Sabes quién te golpeó?

- Inútiles… - Susurró Link. – Soy la víctima, no un sospechoso.

- Verás, Link, - Comenzó el agente Poul. – pensamos que tal vez sepas quién te hace esto. Hemos investigado tus ingresos en el hospital y siempre es por lo mismo: palizas.

- Queremos nombres.

- No queremos que se globalice el maltrato a los menores.

Link miró al agente Poul, insensible e impasible. No le iba a decir nada de lo que sabía y menos si lo trataban de aquella manera. Ni aunque lo trataran como un rey iba a contar nada.

Ese sería su fin.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>El nombre de la mafia, "lobos azules", no tiene ninguna importancia, tan solo es lo primero que se me ocurrió y no se ni de dónde lo he sacado. Puede que haya sido de algun fanfic que me haya leido, si es así, comunicadmelo y cambiaré el nombre.<p>

¡Dejen reviews ^.^!


	7. Malas experiencias

¡Buenas! Esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿eh...? n_n

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 6…<strong>_

_Antes de seguir hablando, Link pasó por al lado suyo y salió al patio._

_En lo que quedaba de día, Zelda estuvo realmente enfadada por el comportamiento del chico. No se podía creer que Link le hubiera dicho en la cara que no la evitaba._

* * *

><p><em>Link miró al agente Poul, insensible e impasible. No le iba a decir nada de lo que sabía y menos si lo trataban de aquella manera. Ni aunque lo trataran como un rey iba a contar nada. <em>

_Ese sería su fin._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 7: Cuando naciste llorabas mientras los demás sonreían a tu alrededor. Vive tu vida de manera que cuando mueras seas tú el que sonría y los demás los que lloren.<strong>

Zelda caminaba de un lado para otro en aquella sala de espera de la comisaría. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido la señora Norah_?", pensaba impaciente, _"ya debería estar aquí"._

- Perdona el retraso. – Oyó la voz aguda de su profesora por un día. Era algo bajita y tenía el pelo blanco. – ¿Eres tú Zelda Macabitch?

- Sí.

- Bien. Tenemos a alguien a quién interrogar ahora.

- ¿Para interrogar a alguien se necesitan psicólogos?

- Si están lo suficientemente asustados para confesar algo, sí. – Dijo la señora Norah, andando hacia la sala de interrogatorio.

- Comprendo. – Comentó siguiéndola. - Entonces, ¿a quién vamos a interrogar?

- A un quinceañero. – Dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

- Ya… ¿y que ayuda puede necesitar un quinceañero? – Comentó susurrando Zelda antes de entrar. Al ingresar en la habitación solo pudo murmurar. – Oh, Diosas…

* * *

><p>Sentado en aquella incómoda silla, delante de aquella incómoda mesa y rodeado por aquellas paredes tan incómodas, observaba a los desesperados policías dar vueltas por toda la habitación.<p>

- Mira, - Dijo el agente Poul. – se que es difícil y que tienes miedo.

- Yo no tengo miedo.

- Si así fuera, nos dirías lo que sabes.

- Y una mierda.

- Hola, - Dijo una mujer baja al ingresar en la sala. – agentes. Vengo a ver a este chico.

- Oh, Diosas… - Oyó un susurro. Se inclinó para ver quién era.

- Oh, Diosas… - Murmuró.

Los agentes de policía salieron de la sala, dejándolo a él y a las dos mujeres a solas en la pequeña sala de interrogatorio. _"De todas las comisarías…"_, pensó desganado, _"¡Tenía que venir a esta!"_.

- Bueno, - Comenzó la mujer. – me llamo Norah y ella es Zelda.

- No jodas… - Dijo Link en tono sarcástico. A Zelda le hubiera hecho reír si no fuera porqué estaba tan enfadad con él.

- ¡Más respeto, señoriíto! El caso es que tenemos que ver quién te ha hecho eso.

- No jodas.

* * *

><p>- Pues sí. Y para eso tendrás que colaborar. ¿Has entendido? – Cuando Link asintió, la señora Norah continuó. - ¿Sabes quién te ha hecho eso?<p>

- No.

- Ah… - Suspiró la señora. – Sabemos que sí.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me pregunta…?

- Link, - Comenzó Zelda. - ¿Lo sabes? – A los cinco minutos seguía sin responder. – Aun no se por qué me evitas.

- Ni falta que hace.

- ¡Ahá! – Exclamó. – Ya lo admites.

- Porque ya se ha hecho obvio.

- Ya. Y la última vez que hablamos no lo era.

- No tanto.

- ¿Os conocéis? – Preguntó la señora Norah.

- Algo. – Zelda miró a Link, que ponía cara de asco. _"Pregunta obvia, ¿eh?..."._

* * *

><p>Link vio a la mujer y a Zelda salir de la habitación, frustradas. Sabía que podría aguantar un interrogatorio con una psicóloga.<p>

La interpelación duró diez minutos aproximadamente, también sabía que durarían poco antes de descubrir que de él no conseguirían nada.

Cinco minutos después de estar ahí, entraron los agentes de policía de nuevo. El agente Poul cogió su teléfono móvil y dijo.

- Bueno, - Comenzó. – como no hemos podido convencerte nosotros, llamaremos a alguien para que te convenza.

- Nadie que conozcas podrá convencerme de algo.

- No voy a llamar a alguien que conozco. – Dijo mientras se ponía el teléfono en la oreja. – Voy a llamar a alguien que conoces tú.

- Anda, mira que bien.

Cuando la dio al botón de llamada, los toques de espera se oían como eco por toda la sala cuadrada. Al segundo toque, Link ya se estaba impacientando, _"¿A quién llaman?"_, se preguntó miles de veces.

- Toma, - Le dijo el agente Poul. – es para ti.

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó al descolgar.

* * *

><p>- ¿Hola? – Dijo Link mientras se ponía el teléfono en la oreja.<p>

"_¿Qué le pasa?",_ se preguntó Zelda cuando el semblante del chico rubio cambió de repente.

Continuó hablando más bajito y con la cara totalmente pálida por el móvil del agente. Zelda se fijó en que lo único que hacía Link era asentir o negar con la cabeza. Cuando terminó de hablar, le pasó de nuevo el teléfono al agente, ya colgado.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo el compañero del agente Poul. – A tus padres sí les harás caso. ¿Qué te han dicho?

- Me han preguntado que si estaba bien y que volviera pronto a casa.

- ¿Y ya está?

- Sí. Están muy preocupados, ¿me puedo ir ya a casa?

- Disculpad, - Entró un hombre mayor y les dijo. – El tiempo de interrogatorio se ha terminado.

Sin más remedio, los agentes de policía subieron al coche junto con Link para llevarlo a casa.

"_Queda poco tiempo para que acabe la primera clase de la tarde",_ pensó Zelda, _"seguro que lo llevan a su casa"._

* * *

><p>Mientras iban en el coche escuchando la radio, una cualquiera de esas que no tienen mucha importancia, Link pensaba en sus consecuencias. <em>"Diosas,",<em> pensó, _"la he cagado a base de bien"._

- Bueno, chico. Espero que estés contento. – Link siguió sin responder y a los dos minutos el compañero del agente Poul se impacientó. – No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ibas a proteger a quienquiera que te ha dado esa paliza? Porque, sinceramente, dudo que te haya sido agradable.

- Yo doy igual. Lo que importa es mi hermana.

El camarada de agente Poul, el cual conducía, se giró hacía él, un tanto confuso.

- Te dan una paliza, ¿y piensas en tu hermana?

- Siempre.

- Eh, Eric. – Dijo Poul.

- Dime.

- ¿Ese trailer no nos está siguiendo desde que salimos de comisaría?

- Mierda… - Susurró Link. _"¿Tan pronto?"_

Condujeron normal incluso cuando vieron que de detrás de aquel trailer salían dos coches negros. Uno de los dos coches negros se puso delante del vehículo policial, mientras que el otro se detrás.

- Mierda. – Dijo el agente Poul. – Quieren tirarnos por el puente.

Aquel puente tan solo tenía dos carriles, uno de ida y otro de venida._ "No,",_ dijo Link para sus adentros, _"si ya decía yo que volvería pronto"._

- ¿Quiénes serán estos? – Preguntó el agente Poul mientras miraba por el retrovisor.

Cuando estaban más o menos por la mitad del largo puente, los coches de adelante y de atrás se estrecharon al vehículo policial, dejándole poco espacio para cualquier maniobra. El agente Poul volvía a preguntar que pasaba cuando el coche de atrás frenó, haciendo que el coche policial chocara contra el de atrás.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó el compañero del agente Poul. - ¿Están intentando tirarnos por el puente?

"_¡Joder!",_ pensó Link medio cabreado, "_No, solo le dan caricias al coche. ¡No te jode!"._

La valla por donde estaban siendo presionados comenzaba a ceder y aun quedaba mucho puente. _"Bueno,",_ dijo Link para sus adentros algo preocupado, _"parece que esta vez no voy a llegar ni al hospital"_.

Link apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, a pesar de los golpes contra el coche que le propinaban los coches negros, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que había más posibilidades de que muriera si lo taraban por el puente hasta el río que de que sobreviviera. Mientras el coche era golpeado por el vehículo negro, calculó más o menos lo que se le venía delante, _"la caudal del río, viaje agitado. La temperatura en esta época del año, congelada. El impacto del coche contra el agua, poco cómodo",_ se asomó por la ventana y miró hacia abajo mientras escuchaba a los agentes de policía maldecir y algunos disparos,_ "distancia entre donde estamos y a donde vamos a caer… impresionante. Resultado, vamos a morir"._

No es que le preocupara, pero no quería dejar a su hermana sola. Tenía un poco de miedo al pensar que tal vez hubiera alguna otra cosa, se preguntaba si aquella chica que había conocido desde hace poco había ayudado a que sus ganas de vivir aumentaran un poco.

Levantó la cabeza y pensó, _"tal vez…"._

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó el agente Poul cuando consiguieron romper la valla y tirarlos. - ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

Link se estrelló contra un lado del coche e intentó que su brazo no sufriera daños. Por el dolor, más que nada. No, si cuando él decía que quería morir durmiendo… sería por algo.

Sintió el impacto del vehículo contra la fría agua de septiembre. Miró hacia delante y no vio a nadie. _"Han saltado,",_ pensó, _"un tanto difícil si se tiene un brazo roto"._

El agua comenzó a filtrarse por el coche y empezó a sumársele presión alrededor del mismo.

Los agentes de policía debían haber salido a respirar a la superficie después de caer al río. Bien, al menos ellos no morirían por su culpa.

Se acostó sobre el asiento del coche y cerró los ojos mientras notaba como el agua subía lentamente, congelándole cada parte de sus ser.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después del "interrogatorio", si se podía llamar así, Zelda se dirigió a su casa cogiendo el coche. Tenía que pasar por un puente algo largo que le daba un poco de miedo porque no pasaba casi nadie. A lo lejos, vio la valla metálica rota en una parte lejana. <em>"Oh, Diosas… ¿y eso?".<em>

Zelda paró cuando estuvo enfrente de la ruptura y se asomó al río. Vio el coche policial donde iban Link y los policías hundiéndose.

A toda prisa, sacó el móvil y llamó a la ambulancia.

* * *

><p>Tenía el agua por los ojos y le costaba mantener la boca o la nariz fuera del agua. El agua cada vez estaba más fría y no podía moverse muy bien, ya casi no sentía las piernas.<p>

Oyó unos ruidos de fuera del coche, como si un pájaro picara la ventana. Con la respiración agitada, Link miró por la ventana para ver al agente Poul intentar abrir la puerta. Poco tiempo después el coche estaba en el fondo del río y lleno de agua. Link había intentado coger todo el oxígeno que pudiera y notó que era suficiente cuando metió la cabeza bajo el agua, pero comenzaba a notar que podría haber cogido más aire.

Miró a Poul, que seguía intentando abrir la puerta aun con el seguro atascado y le negó con la cabeza. Link no quería que se ahogara intentando salvarlo, quizá no sería del todo sociable, quizá desconfiaba de casi todo el mundo y sobre todo, quizá realmente odiaba a casi todo el mundo, pero la poca humanidad que le quedaba le impedía dejar que alguien muriera por su culpa.

Sin remedio, Poul tuvo que salir fuera del agua en busca de oxígeno y a Link poco le faltaba para desmayarse.

"_Lo siento, hermana_.", pensó de camino a la inconsciencia, _"No puedo cumplir lo que te prometí"._

Pero, antes de desmayarse, recordó una frase que una vez le dijo su muy recordado David:"Cuando naciste llorabas mientras los demás sonreían a tu alrededor. Vive la vida de manera que cuando mueras seas tú el que sonría y los demás los que lloren".

Entonces Link abrió los ojos pesadamente y pensó _"… tengo que vivir…"._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>Paramythi: <em>(mientras corre)<em> ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento TToTT!

Lectores locos posesos: _(persiguiendo a Paramythi con ratrillos, escobas y fregonas)_ ¡QUE NOS LO MATAS ÒoÓ!

Paramythi: ¡Pero si no está muerto!

Lectores locos posesos: ¡Pero el mal rato lo hemos pasado igual ÒoÓ!

Lector sensato: ¡Esperad ò_ó!

Lectores locos posesos: _(tienen a Paramythi atada a un árbol)_ ¡Y ahora qué ÒoÓ!

Lector sensato: Si la matamos no sabremos del próximo capítulo ^_^.

Lectores locos posesos: O.o Pos también. ¡ESCRIBE, VAMOS, ESCRIBE!

Paramythi: TTTT^TTTT Voy... ¡pero dejad reviews luego!


	8. Días repetidos

Bueno, aquí un capítulo nuevo, ¿vale? ¡Disfrutadlo y dejad reviews!

(Por cierto, que no lo he dicho antes, me ilusiono mucho cuando veo comantarios nuevos XD)

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 7…<strong>_

_Zelda paró cuando estuvo enfrente de la ruptura y se asomó al río. Vio el coche policial donde iban Link y los policías hundiéndose._

_A toda prisa, sacó el móvil y llamó a la ambulancia._

* * *

><p>"<em>Lo siento, hermana.", pensó de camino a la inconsciencia, "No puedo cumplir lo que te prometí".<em>

_Pero, antes de desmayarse, recordó una frase que una vez le dijo David: "Cuando naciste llorabas mientras los demás sonreían a tu alrededor. Vive la vida de manera que cuando mueras seas tú el que sonría y los demás los que lloren". _

_Entonces Link abrió los ojos pesadamente y pensó "… tengo que vivir…"._

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 8:<strong>** Ama profunda y apasionadamente. Puedes salir herido, pero es la única forma de vivir la vida realmente.**

Volvió a abrir los ojos pesadamente, oyendo un "beep-beep" constante de fondo. _"Y como no, me llevaron hospital."_

Ya no tenía en la cara lo que le rodeaba la boca y le ayudaba a respirar, _"mamá, mamá, ya puedo respirar solo"._ Pensó con sarcasmo.

Subió la cama oco tiempo después se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Link? – Oyó la voz de alguien que le sonaba. – Veo que estás despierto. – Link asintió dejando ir el aliento por el comentario, recordando a quien pertenecía la voz. Aun estaba un poco mareado por la falta de oxígeno que había tenido hace tres días. – Bien. Muy bien. Te he traído algo de comida del burger de aquí al lado. – Al ver que Link levantaba una ceja, Zelda se acercó y le susurró. – Se que la comida de aquí está muy mala. Pensé que querrías cambiar un poco la dieta.

Al ver la comida, Link no sabía si estaba muerto y estaba en el cielo, o estaba vivo y tenía mucha suerte.

* * *

><p>Zelda se acercó a él, no muy segura de si debía darle comida basura.<p>

- Bueno, te he traído una hamburguesa doble de queso, un yogur, un Mc. Flurry de kitkat unas patas fritas y unas papas. ¿Suficiente? ¡Ah! Y una coca cola, una botella de agua, tres paquetitos de mostaza y cinco de ketchup.

- Pero bueno… - Susurró cansado. - ¿Y todo esto a que viene?

- No se. Supongo que quería hacer algo por ti. Llevas aquí tres días. ¡Ah! He hablado con una niña muy maja de tu curso, Saria. Me ha dado todos los apuntes de la semana que faltaste y de todo el día de hoy. Te los iré trayendo, ¿vale? Me han dicho los doctores que vas a estar aquí hasta la semana que viene, por lo menos.

* * *

><p>Sí, estaría otra semana en el hospital. El agua fría del río, la falta de oxigeno, el brazo antiguamente roto y el golpe que se dio al chocar contra el agua del río lo dejo para el desguace.<p>

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Ya te lo he dicho. – Cuando Link se miró las palmas de las manos, que estaban apoyadas sobre sus piernas, Zelda se lo pensó mejor. – A lo mejor porque no quiero que me evites.

- Esto no lo evitará.

- Ya, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Pero tranquilo, tampoco te voy a pedir que robes los calzoncillos de alguien que esté bueno a cambio de esto.

- Menos mal. – Dijo sin poder detenerse.

- Sí. Aun que te podría pedir que fueras mi esclavo.

- Oh. Bueno, si me pagas y me dejas irme a mi casa por las tardes.

- Esa es buena. – Río Zelda.

Sí, pero no sabía por qué puñetas lo había dicho realmente. Estaba hablando con ella muy raro. Y estaba algo nervioso. Las manos le sudaban y su respiración era agitada, así que la máquina comenzó a indicar que las palpitaciones de su corazón iban más deprisa. _"¡Maldito beep-beep!"_

- ¡Hermanito! – Gritó una voz aguda desde la puerta. _"Uff…"_

- ¿Hermano? ¿Tienes una hermana?

Mientras suspiraba ante la pregunta, su hermana pequeña reía a sabiendas de cuanto odiaba él aquel tipo de preguntas. Zelda se veía un tanto avergonzada por la pregunta recién formulada.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó la pequeña.

- Hola, me llamo Zelda. – Dijo cariñosamente ofreciéndole la mano.

- ¿Zelda…?

- ¡Sí, Zelda! – Exclamó Link cuando la máquina cardiaca indicaba que sus latidos aumentaban aun en un ritmo normal. _"¡Me cago en el beep-beep de los cojones!"._ – En serio, como no paren esta máquina, la pararé yo.

- No seas tan melodramático. ¿Qué le pasa?

- Parece que no te das cuenta… - Murmuró Abril.

- ¿No me doy cuanta de qué?

- De que la comida se está enfriando.

- ¡Ah! Perdona, toma.

Mientras se la daba, Link fulminó a su hermana menor con la mirada y comenzó una especie de conversación de la que Zelda no era consciente.

- Me gustaría hablar con mi hermana un momento. – Cuando Zelda salió de la habitación, Abril se acercó y se sentó en un lado de la cama. - ¿Estás loca?

- No. Pero creo que deberías decirle algo a la chica esta…

- Zelda.

- Eso. Mira, Link, se que soy pequeña y eso, pero creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes.

- Yo no siento Abril. Solo amor por ti, es lo único bueno que siento. Todo lo demás es… buah, no quieras saberlo.

- Se que sientes cosas malas, pero no creo que sea todo. Yo no creo eso.

- Ya. ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Sientes algo por esa chica, ¿no?

- Sí, pero…

- Pues díselo.

- ¡No se ni lo que siento, Abril! Llevo años sin sentir nada.

- Pues es hora de cambiar, hermanito. Diré a Zedla que entre.

- Zelda…

- Eso.

Cundo Zelda entró, Link se puso a pensar lo que le dijo su hermana un tanto confuso.

- Hola de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Zelda se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama de Link, en silencio.<p>

No sabía si decirle lo preocupada que estuvo cuando vio el coche donde iba, tampoco sabía como romper el hielo que se había formado en tan poco tiempo.

- Oye… - Comenzó Zelda. – El director Rauru nos ha avisado esta mañana de que las convivencias será el mes que viene, en octubre.

- ¿Convivencias?

- Sí, es como unas colonias, pero va todo el edificio y nos dejan llevar a un familiar. A los tres primeros cursos los tienen vigilados, pero a los últimos nos dejan a nuestra bola. Vamos a la nieve, a una Estepa donde han hecho un montón de casas. Tardaremos tres horas en llegar, más o menos.

- ¿Un familiar?

- Síp. Además, creo que este año nos dejan ir por todo el lugar menos por cerca de los ríos y algunos sitios más, pero ya habrá una señal para indicárnoslo. Aunque seguro que nos lo recuerdan en todo el viaje. Tres horas oyendo al profesor hablar… infierno.

* * *

><p>Cuando Zelda finalmente se fue y Abril se durmió, Link se pensó detenidamente ir a esas "convivencias" con su hermana, pero dudaba que lo dejaran en paz. A lo mejor si convencía a sus padres lo dejarían esos días tranquilo, a él y a su hermana.<p>

Miró a Abril y sonrió al ver la carita de felicidad que tenía.

* * *

><p>Zelda se despertó al día siguiente un tanto feliz. <em>"Bueno, supongo que tengo una excusa para verle"<em>, pensó alegremente.

Aunque aun se sentía un poco intrigada por la conversación que escuchó a través de aquella gran puerta hace ya tiempo.

Una vez se hubo cambiado, aun faltaban diez minutos para que llegara bien. _"Bueno",_ pensó, _"es hora de saber"._

Bajó las escaleras y entró en aquella habitación. Fue al escritorio de su padre, algo espacioso y de madera que estaba en medio de la habitación y mirando hacia la puerta, abrió el cajón primero y rebuscó entre los papeles ordenados. No había nada sobre el tema.

Abrió el segundo cajón y encontró lo que buscaba. Un archivador tan gordo que bien podían caerse los folios y desordenarse, la verdad es que esa idea no le agradaba mucho. Abrió la primera hoja y vio unos fichajes de los que seguro que eran de esa mafia y de los que ya habían cogiendo e interrogado. En el tercer folio más o menos, leyó una frase que decía: "no se extrajo ninguna información de los cabezas de la mafia".

Siguió mirando, saltándose algunas hojas donde había demasiada lectura. Resumiendo todo aquel tocho de información, Zelda descubrió que en años investigando aquella mafia, tan solo habían podido saber que los cabezas de mafia eran dos y que, según algunos testimonios, todos los miembros, los movimientos que hacían, que hicieron y que darán... que toda la información necesaria estaba metida en un solo ordenador del mundo. Un ordenador con la información suficiente como para arrestar a una poderosa mafia en unos meses.

Por los apuntes a mano, Zelda notaba lo ansiosos que estaban sus padres que encontrar el ordenador que sería la causa de la eliminación de toda una mafia Rusa.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>¡Dejen reviews! n_n<p> 


	9. LO SIENTO

Perdooon ó.ò! estoy algo ocupada ultimamente, a parte del hehco de que voy a comenzar todas mis istorias de nuevo y voy a alargar los capitulos, siento no haber avisado antes


End file.
